There's Power in Numbers
by MosukeHinata
Summary: Left alone in a demolished Konoha, Naruto resolves to go back in time to change Konoha's future. Right before he departs, he meets a group of people who agree to accompany him on his journey. How will things be different with these new allies? Time travel
1. Back in Time in Another World

**A/N: I promise to do my best in updating every three weeks. But of course, I have school so I'll try my hardest. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima. Sorry.**

"_Fate!" Negi Springfield shouts, allowing his students to stand behind him, facing the enemy together. "Now that the real Asuna-san and Anya-san are back, we'll be taking the Code of the Life Maker!"_

_Fate Averruncus smirks and lifts his hand in the air. Large chunks of rock accumulate in the air above him. "I'm sorry. It's time for you to die, Negi Springfield."_

_Fate points at Negi and his students, causing the rocks to speed towards them. "Look out!" Negi shouts, throwing his hand in the air and creating a magical barrier to block the rocks._

"_Fate Averruncus," Nodoka shouts over the noise of the rocks colliding with the earth. "Where is the Code of the Life Maker!" She looks down at her Diarium Ejus as the words slowly become clearer. "Negi-sensei! I can get the Code of the Life Maker!"_

"_Get it!" Paru shouts, having another of her creations come to life. "I'll protect you!"_

_Nodoka nods and starts reciting the words in her Diarium Ejus. Fate glares at her and jumps down. Before he can even get within 50 feet of her, Asuna and Setsuna start attacking him. "Don't make me kill you two as well," he says, having more rocks rise in the air._

"_Got it!" Nodoka shouts as the giant key appears in front of her._

_Suddenly, Fate appears behind Nodoka. "Too bad it only answers to me." Nodoka's eyes widen and she spins around. "Fair well, Negi an company," he says before the key lights up, the light engulfing Negi, his students, Anya, and Kotaro._

* * *

A twenty year old Naruto stares up at the gray sky. 'If I'm gonna do this, I have to do it now.' Naruto cuts his finger and draws the diagram with his blood in the middle of the clearing. Once done, he allows his finger to heal and he surveys his work. 'Everything seems to be in order.'

With a sigh, he picks up his backpack. 'Let's do this. Let's go back in time so I can save them.' Before Naruto can even take one step into his diagram, twenty-one people fall into the clearing with him. He blinks at them as they all groan from impact.

The first to assess their situation is a boy who looks a little older than ten. He screams, "FATE!" At this, all of them look around. "…a forest?"

"What are we doing here?" a girl with long hair and pony tails being held up by bells asks.

"I could ask you the same thing," Naruto says, leaning against a tree. 'I can't feel any chakra from them. What's going on?' All 21 people look up at him. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki. What are your names and what's your purpose for being here?" 'They certainly _aren't_ ninja. Just what the hell are they?'

The little boy who ha screamed earlier stands up and introduces the people one by one. He stops when he gets to Zazie Rainydays. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I somehow got transferred with you, poyo. I only worked with Fate-kun because a friend asked me, poyo. Besides, I only had your best interests in mind. I was trying to get you to _not_ fight Fate, poyo," she explains, standing and dusting herself off.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" the girl named Asuna growls out. She takes out a card and shouts, "ADEAT!" Nothing happens. She shouts it again, but gets the same result.

"Uh-oh…Aniki, I don't believe we can use magic!" The little white ermine on the boy's shoulder says worriedly. The boy starts looking frantic.

"Magic? That stuff doesn't exist," Naruto says, standing up. 'So they're not from this world.' "Well, not in this world. We don't need it. You're in a world of ninja. Magic is not needed here."

"What? You're saying we switched worlds?" the girls named Anya demands, rather than asks.

Naruto nods. "But…I think there is a way for you to harness magical energy in this world." They start to look happier. "But the person who can help you is long since dead."

They look at Naruto in horror. "Then we're stuck here?" Konoka asks quietly.

Naruto shakes his head. "I'm going back in time," he says simply. "All my friends have died and if I go to the past, I can find a way to let them live. You 21 can come and help me; I could use an army of your caliber." Naruto walks around them, observing them. "I'm going back eight years; our bodies will go back to that time." He looks at Chachamaru, the robot. "Well, I think you would probably go to the size of a seven or eight year old. Well, are you in? I could hook you up with those magic-harnessing things!"

They look at each other and start talking over their options. "**ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS, KIT?**" Naruto hears in his head.

'They'll make a good army, Kyuu. _You_ were the one who said I should have an army ready to go up against Akatsuki and Orochimaru.'

Naruto hears the Kyuubi growl before saying, "**YOU BETTER BE RIGHT ABOUT THIS, KIT!**"

Negi walks up to Naruto and says, "We will go back in time with you."

Naruto grins. "Since you're in another world, your life in the other one will continue exactly like it had the first time," Naruto explains, walking up to the center of his large diagram. "Come here, stay within the diagram, please. If you don't you won't come back." They do so and Naruto does the hand seals.

The diagrams light up below their feet and the world around them changes and morphs. The people standing in the diagram change; they grow younger and younger. Naruto closes his eyes, not wanting to get dizzy by the swirling surroundings.

Naruto can feel the jutsu finish so he opens his eyes and looks around. "We're in my apartment? Hey, Kyuu, what day is it?"

A miniature fox slowly appears by Naruto. "Today's the graduation test. Remember to fail," it says, licking its paw.

Naruto nods and grimaces as he puts on his orange jacket, thinking, 'I can't remember why I liked this thing so much.' Naruto glances at his open closet. 'Oh yeah…I didn't like it. It was all I have.' He sighs and runs to the door. "Well, I'm off. Kyuu here will explain any questions you have," Naruto says before leaving the apartment and a group of very confused children behind.


	2. Explanations and Pleas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.**

The fox sighs and looks up at the group of 18 7-8 year olds and 3 three year olds. "What do you want to know?"

"Do we have any of our powers?" Kotaro asks, sitting down. 'I feel so weak.'

"No." Kotaro looks at him, horror-struck. "You have your memories. Learn them all over again. And tomorrow, the kid'll take you to a nearby store for you to get clothes from this world and weapons also. He can get the magic thing tomorrow as well."

"Um…what are you?" Nodoka asks, staring at the fox that happens to be sitting in one of Naruto's chairs.

"I'm a demon. I was sealing inside the kid shortly after he was born. This is just a subconscious. I cannot get out, nor will he let me out."

"So…can we trust you? All the demons I've faced are not to be trusted," Negi says, holding his staff tightly, not that he'll be even able to use it.

Kyuubi nods. "You can trust me. If I betray you, Naruto will tighten the seal, disallowing me to come out like this. Besides…I've come to like this laid-back life-style." Kyuubi lies down in the chair.

"What are we supposed to do here?" Chisame asks, setting her laptop down, not being able to connect to any internet connection. 'They probably don't have one.'

"Train. But today, rest up. Naruto's gonna talk the Hokage into letting you join the academy. The perfect cover for you guys is to become ninja," the Kyuubi explains as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Academy, de gozaru?" Kaede asks, speaking for the first time.

The Kyuubi nods. "It's the first level of ninja. The levels go as such: Academy student, genin, chunin, jounin, ANBU, and then Kage. There's only one Kage in each village. In this one, it's called the Hokage. The Kage is the leader of the village and their word is law. Some ninja could be Kage level, but that does not mean they're _the_ Kage. Oh, and Naruto's dream is to be the greatest Hokage."

"Why were you telling him to fail his test even if it was the one to get him to the next level?" Kotaro asks, completely confused.

"Well, the first time he went through life, he was a horrible student. Wouldn't it look weird if he failed through everything but then get a perfect score on his final?" Kyuubi asks, not wanting to say the real reasons. The mage/mage teacher's students/friends mumble in agreement. "Don't worry about anything. Naruto'll take care of it," the Kyuubi says, jumping out of the chair he was perched on. "Also, I'm putting your cards in this drawer." All of the people in the room look over at the Kyuubi to see it standing next to an open drawer with all their cards in it.

"We should get some rest," Setsuna says quietly. Everyone, including Kyuubi, nods and gets comfortable around the little apartment.

Just as he lies down, Negi realizes he's not wearing his glasses. He blinks. 'I…don't need them?' He smiles as he falls asleep.

* * *

Naruto knocks quietly on the door in front of him. 'Remember, be nice.' He hears a gruff, "Come in!" and he opens the door, slowly waking in and closing the door.

"Naruto? What brings you here?" the Hokage asks, setting down his writing implement.

"Hokage-sama," Naruto says, acting shy and resentful. "I've taken in these orphans. They have nowhere to go and my apartment's too small. Could you…allow me to use the abandoned hotel as a place for them?"

"I could just send them to the orphanage, Naruto," the Sandaime says, confused by Naruto's request.

Naruto's eyes widen. "But I already said I'd take care of them personally!"

The Sandaime sighs and nods. "I'll have it ready by midnight. Also, you'll be getting a surprise with it."

"Arrigato, Hokage-sama," Naruto says happily while bowing. The Hokage smiles as Naruto leaves.

He swivels around in his chair. 'Now…where did that boy find orphans?'

* * *

Naruto jumps from one roof to another on his way to the academy, wanting to avoid the looks people would be giving him. 'I hadn't saved the village yet. They still hate me. Well…that's gonna change!'

With renewed determination, Naruto lands in front of the academy doors and runs up the steps to his classroom. Naruto stops dead in his tracks right before the door. He takes a deep breath. 'Ok. Calm down. You're going to see your friends alive again. You can cry later. You're a ninja. And ninja don't ever show emotion.'

Naruto slowly opens the door. He gulps as he looks at the full classroom. His eyes pass over all the faces, hesitating when they land on the ones who pass the exam. He glances at the clock on the wall. 'That talk with the old man made me late…damn! Will they believe me?'

He smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. "Ah, gomen, Iruka-sensei! I had to discuss some things with the Hokage. I guess it took up a little time," Naruto says shyly before laughing nervously.

"What a _lame_ excuse, Naruto!" Kiba shouts. "If you wake up late, don't bother coming in! It's not like you're gonna pass the exam anyway!"

Naruto ignores Kiba and looks at Iruka, hoping that he would believe him. Iruka-sensei's eyes are narrowed, studying Naruto for any signs of him lying. One look at Iruka's distrusting eyes breaks Naruto's heart. 'Damn. I forgot that Iruka-sensei never really became _extremely_ fatherly until after the Chunin exams.'

Naruto bites his lip anxiously when he suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to see the Hokage standing behind him. Iruka immediately stands up straight. "Hokage-sama."

"Forgive me for the intrusion, Iruka-san, but I hope Naruto-kun isn't too late to take the exams. I had wished to speak with him this morning and our chat carried over a little bit. I apologize for any inconvenience," the Sandaime says, smiling at Iruka and his class.

Everyone, except Sasuke and Shino, in the classroom were wide-eyed and gaping like fish. Sasuke's eyes narrowed suspiciously and Shino pushes his glasses up. "O-oh…h-he's not late, Hokage-sama; Mizuki and I were just about to start the exam."

"Ah, well that's good." He then turns to the class and says, "I hope you will all succeed in your goals." Naruto frowns before walking to his seat but stops when the Hokage says, "Naruto-kun, you had forgotten your scroll in my office."

Naruto turns and look at the Sandaime who's holding a scroll out for Naruto to take. 'I didn't leave any scroll and why did he saw 'succeed in your goals' and not 'pass the exam'?' Naruto thinks, walking up and taking it, murmuring a quiet, "thanks." Before turning to go to his seat, he sees the Hokage's eyes burrowing into him. 'He knows something.' He stuffs the scroll in his pocket and starts walking. 'Whatever it is, I'll be sure to make sure he won't get too suspicious.' Naruto feels the determination appear in his eyes.

The Hokage closes the door and leaves. As Naruto's walking to his seat, he feels everyone's gaze on him. Sasuke stares at Naruto's eyes, seeing determination. 'He really wants to pass? No. That can't be it.' Suddenly, Naruto looks up at Sasuke and his eyes fill with relief. But before Sasuke can question it, Iruka calls him to perform his exam.

**And there you have it! The second chapter right on time! Sorry I didn't update it earlier today...I had school... Anyways, hope you like it! ^-^ Expect the next update in three weeks also. Time sure does fly when school is absorbing all your attention... TT-TT I'll try to update my other stories, too!**

**-MosukeHinata**


	3. The Consequences of Underestimating Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima...for now...**

**Okay, this is the planned chapter title, it just doesn't fit though.**

**Chapter 3: The Consequences of Underestimating a Failure**

Naruto sits in the swing out in front of the academy. He glances up at the crowd of people who were talking about him. 'There are still too many people. I still have a few minutes before Mizuki comes. I might as well look in that scroll.'

He pulls out the scroll and opens it. It reads:

_Naruto,_

_After you left my office this morning, I went to your apartment to check on those orphans and I saw a fox lying on your bed. The part that killed the possibility of it being a pet was the fact that it had nine tails._

_You know about it, don't you? The fact that it can become tangible like that arouses the possibility that it has been training you. If you truly are hiding your strength, what are you planning? Is it evil? Are you going to exact revenge upon those who despise you despite my request otherwise? Or are you planning something good? Are you trying to get those to love you or respect you? Are you attempting to change their mind? And just how strong are you?_

_Well, whatever you're planning, it starts with you failing this exam again, doesn't it? Also, what part do these "orphans" play in your plot? Are they even orphans? Why do you want them in the academy? Where did you find them? I have sources all around the fire country and they say that those children haven't been in this country. That begs the question, are they from a different country? And if so, when did you leave to get them? And how did you sneak them in Konoha under the ANBU's surveillance?_

_Nonetheless what you do, I want a full explanation tonight. And depending on what your explanation is, decides the course of action I take._

_-Sarutobi Hiruzen,_

_The Sandaime Hokage_

Naruto smirks at the note. 'I guess that old man is smarter than anyone gives him credit for.' He then looks up at the thinning group of people. 'He'll be here soon.' Naruto rolls up the scroll and puts it away, casting a weak genjutsu on it to hide the contents. He puts on his depressed face just when Mizuki comes out of the academy.

* * *

'Man that old man will always fall for Oiroke no jutsu, won't he?' Naruto chuckles as he opens the secret scroll. "Hm…what technique should I learn this time?" Naruto asks himself.

Before this, he had been training so he could use his Kage Bunshin no jutsu. He was able to use it perfectly within a half hour. So, after that, he worked on his chakra control.

Now, he's looking for a new jutsu to add to his arsenal. 'Hm…the water dragon jutsu seemed powerful. I'll learn that!' Naruto gets up and sets to work on that.

* * *

Naruto has just mastered the jutsu when he feels Iruka's chakra approaching. He sighs and looks back at the scroll. Just when he sits down, Iruka hops down in front of him. "There you are, Naruto! Give it up! You can't run!"

Naruto grins and sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "Aw, that was fast, Iruka-sensei! I only got to learn one technique! But I'll still get to be a genin right? All I've gotta do is show it to you!"

Iruka frowns down at Naruto's smiling face. "Who told you that, Naruto?"

"Mizuki-sensei did! He said that if I could take this scroll and learn a jutsu from it and show you or him, I would graduate!" Naruto's grin widens. "I've mastered the technique, Iruka-sensei! I can show you now, if you wanna see it!"

"Mizuki told you that?" As if on cue, 20 kunai come flying out of the tree branches, pinning Iruka to the wall of the building nearby.

"Nice job finding the moron for me, Iruka," Mizuki says as he lands on a branch. He then looks at a very confused looking Naruto. Maybe a bit too confused. "Naruto, give me the scroll!"

Naruto frowns, wanting to shout no and run, but he had to play it out the same way he had the first time. "Huh, what? What's going on here?"

"Naruto, whatever happens, don't give him the scroll," Iruka says, pulling out of the kunai embedded in his body. "That's a dangerous scroll that has forbidden ninjutsu written inside it. And Mizuki used you to get his hands on it!" Iruka explains. Naruto glares up at Mizuki.

"Naruto…there's no point in you having it. I'll tell you the truth," Mizuki says, pointing at the scroll. Iruka yells for him not to, but he is ignored as Mizuki continues, "12 years ago, you know about the demon fox being sealed right?" Naruto looks at him with confusion. "Since that day, a special rule was created for the village."

"A rule?" Naruto questions.

"But this rule was never meant to be told to you," Mizuki continues, loving the fake expressions Naruto's giving him.

"Not to me? What is this rule? Tell me!" Mizuki chuckles evilly at Naruto's ignorance. "What kind of rule?"

"The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the Kyuubi," Mizuki says evilly. Naruto's eyes widen in horror. Iruka yells for Mizuki to stop, but again, he's ignored. "It means that you are the Kyuubi that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village. You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and you have been lied to by everyone!" Mizuki laughs at Naruto's pained expression. "Didn't you find it odd how everyone hates you? Iruka's the same! He also hates you!" Mizuki takes off one of the shuriken on his back and spins it. "NOBODY WILL EVER LOVE YOU!" He throws the shuriken at Naruto.

Iruka jumps in front of Naruto, having the shuriken embed itself in his back. 'He did it again. And I was prepared to block it.' "Why…?"

"Naruto, you also must have been in a lot of pain. I'm sorry Naruto, if I only did a better job…you wouldn't have to feel like this," Iruka says, tears sliding down his face.

'Now.' Naruto bolts through the forest. A little faster then he should've been able to, but he could just say that he was training if anyone asks. 'I need to slow down. I need to get to that same place. I need this to end the same way it did the first time. I'm not letting Iruka-sensei die this time!'

He jumps and lands behind a tree. He holds the scroll close to him and waits for Iruka and Mizuki to show up. 'They're coming.'

Just then, Iruka and Naruto land in a clearing behind the tree. Iruka transform into Mizuki, asking Naruto how he knew he wasn't Iruka. Then, Naruto transforms into Iruka. "You'd even transform into what killed your parents to protect him?"

"I won't hand the scroll over to someone like you!" Iruka shouts angrily.

"You idiot! Naruto and I are the same!" Mizuki shouts, smirking. "If you use the skills in that scroll, you can do whatever you want! There's no way that Kyuubi wouldn't try to use the power of the scroll, unlike what you're assuming!"

"Yeah," Iruka says, causing Naruto to look down sadly.

'That always hurts; no matter _how_ many times I'll hear it.'

"The Kyuubi would do that," Iruka continues, "But Naruto's different. He is…I've acknowledged him as one of my excellent students. He may not be the hardest worker. And he is clumsy and no one accepts him. He already knows what it is to feel pain inside your heart. He isn't the Kyuubi. He is a member of Konoha. He's Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto feels tears in his eyes. 'No matter how many times I hear that also, it'll always make me happy.' Mizuki takes off his other shuriken and gets ready to throw it at Iruka. Naruto immediately jumps out from behind the tree and kicks Mizuki in the head, sending him flying back and the shuriken flying through the trees. "You shouldn't have done that!" Naruto slams one end of the scroll onto the ground in front of him. "If you _ever_lay a hand on my sensei, I'll _kill_ you!"

"I'll kill someone like you in one shot!" Mizuki shouts.

"Try it, trash! I'll return the pain a thousand times over!" Naruto puts his hands in the Kage Bunshin symbol.

"Do it! Show me what you can do, Kyuubi!"

Naruto shouts, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" A thousand Narutos fill the clearing, most surrounding Mizuki, but some hanging on the trees. Naruto starts beating Mizuki, showing no mercy to the traitor.

* * *

Naruto sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "Ah…I guess I got carried away," he says, pointing at the unconscious form of Mizuki.

Iruka blinks at Naruto and then smiles. "Close your eyes, Naruto."

Naruto frowns. "Why?" he asks while reluctantly following the order. Iruka carefully takes off his head band and puts it on Naruto's head.

"Okay, open." Naruto opens his eyes to see a smiling Iruka without a headband. "Congratulations, Graduate!"

Naruto's eyes widen and he tackle-hugs Iruka, while thanking him profusely. 'I forgot how happy I was at this point.' Naruto smiles and pulls back. "I guess I should return the scroll to the Hokage, huh?"

Iruka nods and stands up. He helps Naruto up and gives him the scroll. "I would go with you, but I should get the gash on my back checked out. Remember to apologize to Hokage-sama, Naruto!"

Naruto nods, allowing to Iruka jump off to the hospital. He picks up the scroll and runs off towards the Hokage Tower. 'I hope the old man understands why I did this.'

**I hope you liked this chapter! ^-^ Sorry, not very interesting...it will get better later, though! Promise! ^-^**


	4. I'm No Failure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.**

Naruto knocks on the Hokage office door hesitantly, nervous that the Hokage won't understand. He hears the call for him to enter and he shyly opens the door and walks in. He closes the door behind him.

"I'm glad you came here, Naruto-kun," the Sandaime says, putting his paper work aside. Naruto hands the Hokage the secret scroll and is about to apologize when the Hokage says, "It's okay. This has something to do with those orphans, right? Please, explain everything from the beginning."

Naruto sighs and says, "Okay. Well, this may be hard to believe but, I'm from the future. And in that future, I had skill on par with a Kage. I went back to change the past, so that my friends wouldn't have to die when they did, you included, Sandaime-sama. Even if my body is at this level, I won't have to do as much training to get to my previous skill level. Just before I went back, I met up with the 'orphans'. They are really magic-users from another world. For what is to come, I'll be needing an army, so I requested their service and they agreed. To keep their cover, I wish to enroll them in the academy. I also wanted some things between the two timelines to be the same, such as the way I graduated. I wanted to graduate in the same way for two reasons: 1. to flush out a traitor, Mizuki and 2. to hopefully be put on the same team."

Sarutobi leans back to take all this in. "So…what team would that be?" he asks, picking up the list of teams he had modified after the knowledge of Naruto's graduation.

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke, under the instruction of Hatake Kakashi," Naruto recites from his memory.

Sarutobi looks at the paper. 'That's exactly what I put. Hm…he would've got what he wanted nonetheless.' "So as of right now, what level are you at?"

Naruto frowns. "I came back to this morning so I didn't have much time for training, so I'd have to say either higher genin or lower chunin. But by the end of tomorrow, I should be around ANBU level." Sarutobi nods. "Um…I do request that you don't inform anyone of this. If they figure it out on their own, then so be it. Also, if they go to you for an explanation and you deem them worthy of one, send them to me."

Sarutobi nods and says, "I would like weekly reports of your army's progress."

Naruto nods and says, "Understood."

"Dismissed, Naruto-kun," the Sandaime says, waving his hand. Naruto bows and leaves. Sarutobi sighs and pulls out a blank scroll. He starts writing a mission.

* * *

Naruto stops by the barbecue shop and buys dinner for him and his guests. When he gets home, he sees all 21 children sitting around talking. "Hey," Naruto says, taking off his shoes and closing his door. "I got barbecue!"

"Finally! FOOD!" Kotaro shouts, bounding towards Naruto and jumping around by his feet. Naruto laughs and goes into the kitchen. He divvy-ups the food and they all sit around to eat.

Once done, Naruto throws out the containers and gathers everyone into his bedroom. "Okay, tomorrow morning, we're waking up a little early so we can go move into a hotel to be our new home. Once we settle in, you can go back to sleep. I have something to do in the morning but after that, I'll be back and we can go get clothes, weapons, those magic things, and etc. So, can you go to sleep early?"

All the mage agree because they realize this has to be important. Four kids were able to take the bed. Setsuna had insisted on sleeping against the wall with the window so that she could easily attack if anyone were to come in. Naruto had three futons, two of which were used for four seven year olds. The other one was used for Negi, Kotaro, and Anya. Six more students used pillows and the last three slept on Naruto's carpet, leaving him with the couch.

* * *

Kyuubi wakes Naruto up at five the next morning. Naruto groggily gets up and starts making ramen for breakfast. The sound of him in the kitchen wakes up the other people in his little apartment. He serves them some ramen and they have a small conversation about the academy and how Naruto graduated.

Finishing much faster than everyone else, Naruto washes his bowl and takes out some scrolls to start sealing his belongings. Once the apartment was bare, Naruto takes everyone outside, none complaining because they were all too tired to. He locks the door and hands some of the scrolls to the mage.

They all walk down the stairs and down the deserted road. They're standing in front of the hotel five minutes later.

Naruto cautiously opens the door. The old man had said something about a surprise and Naruto has no idea what it would be.

With the door finally open, Naruto's greeted on each side of the lobby by twenty servants, all saying, "Welcome, Naruto-sama."

Naruto blinks in surprise while all the other people, immediately happy that they won't have to do house work, ran into the building, pulling Naruto along with them. "Why the 'sama'?" Naruto asks a woman standing near the door, thoroughly confused.

"Yondaime-sama wouldn't like it if we addressed his only son any other way…until he wishes different," she adds quickly once she notices Naruto's uneasiness.

Naruto sighs and smiles, saying, "I just need to get used to it."

"Thank you, Naruto-sama. We would feel like we're insulting you if we call you anything else."

"I can take those scrolls for you, Naruto-sama," a different servant says. Naruto looks the man over, concluding that he's a butler. He also sees the scrolls that he had asked the mages to carry.

"Um…okay. Thanks!" Naruto says, handing the scrolls over. "I have to go see the Hokage," Naruto says, "Could you have them choose how they want to room?" The two servants nod.

Naruto smiles and leaves the hotel. 'The old man has some explaining to do!'

* * *

Without even knocking, Naruto barges in the Hokage's office. "Explain."

Sarutobi raises an eyebrow at him. He sighs and says, "Those servants know about the Kyuubi, but they also know about your parents. They know that your father wanted you to be seen as a hero, and they're respecting that wish." Sarutobi stands up and walks over to Naruto. "Well, we might as well head over to the academy," he says, opening the door.

Naruto frowns slightly, "You're coming too?" 'This didn't happen last time.' Sarutobi nods and walks out, Naruto following obediently behind him.

* * *

Once separated from Sarutobi, who went to talk to Iruka, Naruto walks through the doors of his classroom and to the seat at the end of the table Sasuke is sitting at. Naruto glances at Sasuke, causing a quiet sigh of relief to escape his lips. 'He's not rogue in this time. He's still here. I can still stop him from leaving.'

Sasuke frowns and looks at Naruto. "Why'd you just sigh?" He frowns even more when Naruto visibly stiffens before turning his head to look at him.

"Why do you care?"

"He probably cares because you looked at him before sighing, idiot," Shikamaru says, stopping next to Naruto's desk. "Why are you here anyway? I thought you failed."

Sasuke frowns at this. 'That's right. He failed and…WHAT! He looked at _me_ before he _sighed!_ OH GOD! Don't tell me he's…a…a…a _fanguy!_' Even though Sasuke's freaking out and panicking on the inside, he keeps an indifferent face on the outside.

"For your information, I _did_ graduate. Where do you think I got this headband, huh?" Naruto says angrily, pointing to his hitai-ate. "And I wasn't looking at Sasuke-teme; I was just glancing out the window. I thought I saw Sakura-chan and Ino coming. I sighed because they're probably gonna tell me to move."

Suddenly, Sakura comes and stands next to Shikamaru, staring at Sasuke with a "cute" smile. "Hi Sasuke-kun! Can I sit next to you?" she exclaims with a "sweet" smile. "Move Naruto," she says angrily, glaring at him.

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly. 'He was right? Bah, it was just a lucky guess. They always wanna sit next to me.' He turns back to the front of the classroom and sets his elbows on the table, linking his fingers together.

"Why should I move? I don't feel like it. Besides, why do you girls like a teme such as him? He doesn't even like you. And he's not so great! I could beat him in less than two minutes!" Naruto shouts, crossing his arms over his chest. Sasuke snorts, as if saying, "yeah right."

At this point, Shikamaru walks away, afraid that he'll be caught in the line of fire directed towards Naruto. 'I don't know how he passed, but he'll never stop being an idiot.'

"Naruto MOVE!" Sakura yells maliciously. The other girls start gathering behind her, forming a mob of angry banshees.

Naruto smirks and says, "Fine. I'll move." He slides over and takes the seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke looks at Naruto curiously. 'There. I won't hafta kiss him and I won't get beat up 'cause Iruka sensei's coming in soon.'

The girls start screaming louder. Suddenly, the door opens and Iruka tells them to take their seats. Sakura begrudgingly takes the seat next to Naruto, it being the closest to Sasuke.

"Okay class. Hokage-sama has taken the time out of his busy schedule to speak with us. Please welcome him," Iruka says with a smile.

As Sarutobi enters the classroom, all the students, even Sasuke, Naruto, and Shino, clap for him. He raises his hand to silence them. "As many of you have noticed, Naruto did not formally pass the genin exam, but he's here today." Every student glances at Naruto. "Well, the explanation is that he completed a mission last night, a B-rank mission. At the end of the year last year, we had suspicions of a traitor in the academy. We believed he would try to trick the worst student into aiding him with his plan. So, since last year, Naruto has been undergoing intense training. His scores this year do not correctly reflect his overall ability. We trained him to be able to face off against a jounin-level ninja and hold his own _at least_ until a higher-level ninja comes to his aide. So, the Naruto you've known for the past year has been a façade to trick even a jounin sensei. I had advised Naruto to fail and after that, the teacher in suspicion confronted Naruto, promising graduation if he took the secret scroll and learned a technique from it. We then apprehended him." He turns to Iruka. "My apologies for having Naruto-kun deceive you. We were unsure if he was working alone or in a group, and if in a group, _who_ was in that group."

"I-it's o-o-okay," Iruka stutters, at a loss for words.

"If he's so strong, why doesn't he prove it?" Kiba asks, not believing a word, even _if_ the man telling him this is the Hokage.

"Well, if you don't mind Naruto, how about a spar between you a Sasuke-kun?" Sarutobi asks, a twinkle of mischievousness in his eyes.

'So that's what he was planning,' Naruto thinks as he stands up. All this time, he had put on a poker face, as though he knew every word that the Sandaime would say. He hadn't even known that the Sandaime was going to do that. "I would be happy to, if he accepts."

Sasuke looks up at Naruto's unreadable expression. "I accept." Naruto smirks as the entire class makes their way down to the open field.

* * *

Kakashi, who happened to be leaning against a tree outside the academy, looks up from his book curiously. Once he sees the Hokage was out of the doors, he appears beside him. "Hokage-sama, may I ask why two of my new students are about to have a bout?" The Hokage looks at him with a glint in his eyes. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Kakashi closes his book and puts it in his weapons' pouch as he watches two of his students-to-be.

"Kick his butt, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squeals, an array of squeals soon follow.

"You can start teme. I wouldn't want your fanclub to be disappointed when I beat you before you can do anything," Naruto says with a smirk.

Sasuke growls as he reaches for his shuriken holster. He looks at the Hokage. "Anything goes?" When he gets a nod, he flings six shuriken at Naruto.

Naruto flips open his kunai holder and takes one out, spinning it in his fingers for a second before blocking all the shuriken. He sighs and says, "If that's all you're gonna do, you might as well resign as a ninja. Give up. You have no chance of catching up to him. Your brother."

"Shut up! What do you know!" Sasuke takes out a kunai and charges at Naruto. Naruto blocks with his kunai and knees Sasuke in the stomach, knocking him back a couple of feet. Before Sasuke can regain his balance, Naruto punches his right shoulder, the left side of his stomach, and kicks his chest, sending him back into a tree.

Everyone stares in shock at Naruto's display of power. And at the fact that all those blows Naruto threw, were completed within five seconds. "Come on, Sasuke. I haven't even used any jutsus. Don't tell me you're giving up!" Sasuke groans and tries to stand up. Naruto growls and says, "Come on, real ninja can keep fighting. Even with three broken ribs! Are you telling me that you're not a real ninja?"

"Shut up," Sasuke says, falling back down, unable to stand.

"Cling to your pathetic life." Sasuke's eyes widen, realizing what Naruto's saying. "You'll never be able to beat him. You know why?"

"Shut up!"

"Because you lack…" Naruto says, walking towards Sasuke.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yells, not daring to look up.

"You lack…friendship." Sasuke's eyes widen and his head snaps up to see Naruto holding his hand out to help him. "I'm only this strong because there're people I wanna protect. People I _need_ to keep living. Sure, I'm hated by more everyone in the village, but did that stop me? Did I stop trying? No. Because I don't quit and I never back down or run away." Naruto grabs Sasuke's arm and pulls him up. "I can heal you. Don't know if it'll hurt. I never tried healing broken bones with this."

Hinata stares up at Naruto with determination. 'I'll never quit either, Naruto-kun.'

Sasuke doesn't say anything and Naruto takes that as a sign to try. Naruto puts his hand on Sasuke's ribs 'Kyuubi, give me some chakra to use that technique.' Once Naruto feels Kyuubi's chakra flowing through him, he focuses it in his hand and mumbles, "Akuma: Akuma no hīringu no jutsu."

Sasuke winces and screams, "FUCK!"

"Did it hurt?" Naruto asks sheepishly, pulling away from the Uchiha.

"Hell yeah it hurt! The fuck did you do?" Sasuke asks angrily while holding his stomach.

Naruto nervously rubs the back of his head. "A technique I created a while ago. It's pretty much instant healing. Oh, and sorry about beating you up. You seem like the kind of person who can only learn that lesson the hard way."

Sasuke glares at him. 'But he's right. Almost every powerful ninja, whether they are good or bad, has something they wanna protect, whether it is a person, a place, a belief, anything. They'll fight to the death to protect it.'

Naruto looks at Sasuke. 'I need to tell him, Kyuu. I _need_ to tell him the truth about Itachi.'

"WAIT, KIT. WAIT UNTIL HE TRUSTS YOU."

'Trust. That means no secrets.' Naruto looks down. 'I have a ton of secrets. Do you think that if I tell him what happens, he won't follow through? Do you think he won't want to leave?'

"I DON'T KNOW, KIT. I DON'T KNOW _EVERYTHING!_"

Naruto looks up at Iruka. "Don't you think it's about time you announce the teams, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka blinks. 'He knew they'll be put in teams?' "Um…yeah. I'll just say them here." He takes out a piece of paper form his pocket. "Team 1 is…"

* * *

**A/N: I had written this chapter in a notebook and I didn't really realize how long it was compared to my other chapters! O_o Well, it's a good read! ^-^**

**-MosukeHinata**


	5. My Name is Hatake Kakashi

**No, this is not a yaoi, it is just for the plot. Also, NO JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.**

* * *

_Iruka blinks. 'He knew they'll be put in teams?' "Um…yeah. I'll just say them here." He takes out a piece of paper form his pocket. "Team 1 is…"_

Sasuke glances at Naruto. 'How'd he know we were being put on teams? Iruka never said that. NOT ONCE! Something's fishy. Something about his story doesn't add up. Who does he have to protect? Why not tell _anyone_ about Naruto's mission? I don't think that even the Hokage advisors knew about it. Plus, the way he acts…yesterday, after class started, it was like he was reading from a script. Does he know something? Also, he's not even whining about Sakura falling all over me. Did he _pretend_ to have a crush on her; just like he was pretending to be a horrible ninja? I just don't get it. Also, this fight, it was like he was trying to convince me not to go after Itachi. Why does he know so much about my life?' His eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto…" Iruka begins. Naruto perks up and looks at Iruka.

'Okay. So who's the dobe—er…Naruto—teamed up with?' Sasuke thinks as he crosses his arms.

"Haruno Sakura—"

"COME ON!" Sakura shouts angrily. Ino smirks at her misfortune.

Hinata's shoulders fall. 'I guess I'm not on a team with Naruto-kun. All the previous teams had only one girl.'

Sasuke glares at Sakura. 'He's just shown he's better than me but she _still_ hates him?'

"—and Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka finishes, ignoring Sakura's outburst. Sakura cheers at this and latches herself onto Sasuke's right arm.

Sasuke looks at Iruka curiously. 'We were put on the same team?'

Iruka ignores Sakura and finishes calling the rest of the teams. He then turns to Sarutobi. "Hokage-sama, shouldn't we change the teams? I mean, the teams were made to balance each members' strengths. So, shouldn't Sasuke-san and Naruto be separated? They are the strongest graduates."

"I agree with Iruka-sensei," Sakura whines out, causing Sasuke to twitch. "Kick Naruto off _our_ team," Sakura says, squeezing Sasuke's arm harder when she says, "our".

Sarutobi then looks at Naruto, who's glaring at him, daring him to change the teams. He frowns. 'Does something happen in the future that Naruto needs to be on this team? Well, he did request it. He also went out of his way for him to be put on this team. I'll humor him.' He pulls the pipe from his mouth and breaths. "No. The students already know what teams they're on, if we switch it up, it'll get difficult." Sarutobi sighs when the entire female population of the class gives their protest. "Haruno-san, please let go of Sasuke-kun. The technique Naruto had performed healed him, but he'll be off balanced for about another half hour."

Naruto snaps his head up. "_That's_ what I forgot to say," Naruto mutters quietly to himself. Sakura pouts as she does as she's told. "Iruka-sensei," Naruto says, "can we go have lunch?"

"Sure, but be sure to come back to meet your new senseis."

Naruto whoops and starts walking but stops when Sasuke calls his name. 'This didn't happen last time.' He turns around. "What is it, Sasuke?"

"Could you teach me that technique you did?" he asks, shoving his hands in his pocket and stops about a foot in front of Naruto.

Naruto looks like he's pondering it, but he's really asking the Kyuubi about it. Before Naruto can answer, Sasuke's fanclub comes up behind Sasuke and accidently pushes him while squealing about having lunch with them.

Sasuke, still under the after effects of the technique, falls forward and pushes Naruto with him. Sasuke had reflexively closed his eyes. 'Why do I taste…ramen?' He opens his eyes to realize his fanclub pushed him into a kiss with Naruto!

The entire courtyard went silent. Naruto's eyes widen as he screams to the Kyuubi in his head. 'What the _hell!_ I thought I avoided this, Kyuu!'

"**YEAH…I'VE BEEN MEANING TO TELL YOU, YOU CAN PROLONG SOMETHING, BUT IT IS DESTINED TO HAPPEN. UNLESS WE'RE TALKING ABOUT PEOPLE BEING BORN. **_**THAT**_** IS ABOUT THE ONLY THING YOU CAN PREVENT. OF COURSE THAT CAN ONLY HAPPEN IF YOU KILL ONE OF TH—"**

'KYUU! You're not helping!' Naruto pushes Sasuke off him and wipes his mouth with his jacket sleeve.

Sasuke's eyes were wide as he wipes his mouth with his arm warmers. He looks up at Naruto. "I…it wasn't my fault!"

Naruto stands up and spits in the grass. "I know." He glares up at Sasuke's fanclub. "It was you bimbos' faults!" Naruto shouts angrily, pointing at them accusingly. "Don't get mad at me because you pushed your 'idol' into me, robbing him of his first kiss!" Naruto grumbles as he stuffs his hands in his pockets and stalks off.

'Wait…' Iruka thinks as he watches Naruto leave. '_Sasuke's_ first kiss? Not his, also?'

Sasuke immediately jumps and flies away from the scene. 'Damn. I hope that doesn't interfere with my chances of him teaching me that technique. How did he get so strong? Why the hell did those bitches have to push me into him? I lost my first kiss to a GUY! I know a first kiss isn't something a boy—er, MAN—usually stresses about, but if it's with another man, ANYONE WOULD MAKE AN EXCEPTION!'

When Sasuke reaches a forest, he spits into the buses. 'I don't know what's worse: the fact that I kissed a guy, or the fact I can still taste it.' "My mouth will never be clean," Sasuke mumbles absentmindedly.

"Geez, if you hate it _that_ much, just get rid of your fanclub."

Sasuke turns around to see Naruto standing there, his hands behind his head. "Why are you here?" 'How did he find me?'

"I just wanted to say I can't teach you that jutsu." Sasuke's eyes narrow dangerously. "But I _can_ teach you a different one. And I think it's more suited to your tastes. But first…you need the sharingan. Once you have that, come to me." Naruto turns and walks away.

Sasuke growls and says, "Wait!" Naruto stops and turns his head to look at Sasuke over his shoulder. "How do you know so much about me? What game are you playing at?"

Naruto eyes him. "Trust is a two-way street." Sasuke frowns in confusion. "I can't trust just _anybody_ with my source or my secrets. Once I trust you, I'll tell you. For me to trust you, you have to trust me. But I'm warning you now, once I tell you, you may not believe me." Naruto walks away, leaving a _very_ bewildered Sasuke behind.

Sasuke sighs and says, "I don't understand him." 'Trust? What the hell does _that_ have to do with anything?' Sasuke sighs again and leaves to find a quiet, secluded place to eat.

Kakashi watches him leave from the trees. 'Who are you, Uzumaki Naruto?'

* * *

Three hours later finds Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sitting alone in Iruka's classroom. Sasuke busies himself by staring at Naruto, trying to figure out what kind of person he is. Sakura uses this time to have a one-sided conversation with Sasuke. Naruto uses his time napping, staring off into space—talking to Kyuubi—, and scribbling something in a scroll.

Finally giving into temptation to see what Naruto's writing, Sasuke gets up and walks over to him. Naruto glances at him and quickly changes the scroll in front of him with the one in his sleeve. Sasuke, not having seen the switch, sits down next to him and Sakura stares at this in horror.

Sasuke steals a glance at the scroll and frowns. "Is that a jutsu?" he thinks out loud. Now curious, Sakura walks over and looks at the scroll also.

"Yeah, it's a jutsu. Remember that technique I told you about? Well, it was one that I thought of, but never had the chance to complete it. So, I'm trying to complete it now." Naruto looks down at the scroll and frowns.

"Why does it require the sharingan?" Sakura looks between her two new teammates in confusion.

"Because I don't think you could learn it otherwise." Sasuke glares at him and Sakura opens her mouth to yell at Naruto for insulting Sasuke, but Naruto continues talking. "This jutsu requires near perfect chakra control and movements that take years for people to learn. Some may never learn it at all. With the sharingan, you'll be able to not only learn it quicker, but since the sharingan has a natural affiliation with fire, it will magnify the power of the technique."

Sasuke blinks. 'How'd he know all that?'

Sakura frowns. 'I have no idea what he said, but…it sounded smart!'

Just then, Kakashi walks in the room. He eyes his students. 'They're all quiet. Hm. That goes against everything everyone's said about Naruto and Sakura.' "Let's go to the roof!"

Naruto looks up at him and puts his scroll away. He stands up and begins walking, the other two following obediently behind. At this, Kakashi raises an eyebrow. 'They're following _him?_ The Konoha _outcast?_ This generation really _is_ strange!'

* * *

Once on the roof, Kakashi stares down at his three charges, thinking, 'In about a day, they'll be my team. I still don't know why Hokage-sama made _me_ be in charge of this team. Oh yeah, the sharingan.' "Okay. How about you tell us about yourself? You know, name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future." No one volunteers and right before he tells someone to do it, Sakura speaks up.

"Well, how about you tell us about yourself? We know nothing about you."

Kakashi sighs and says, "Okay…my name is Hatake Kakashi…I like a lot of things…I also dislike a lot of things. My dreams for the future? I don't feel like telling you! And…I have lots of hobbies."

Sakura sweat-drops and leans closer to Sasuke, whispering, "So he only told us his name."

"Okay, you first, Blondie!"

Ignoring the nickname, Naruto says, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen and people who are kind despite the circumstance. I hate traitors, people who are cruel or cold for no reason, people who don't think of _every_ reason for something that happened." Naruto glances at Sasuke, wanting it to be noticed, and his wish was granted because Sasuke frowns. "…and animal cruelty. My hobby is gardening and my dream? Any fool can dream for the seemingly impossible. But…" Naruto pauses and has his bangs cover his eyes before he snaps his head up with determination in his eyes. "It takes an idiot to follow that dream! And I'd rather be an idiot the rest of my life then having people tell me what I can and cannot do! Because this way, I'll be able to dream the rest of my life! And I won't ever be able to give up! That is the will of fire!"

Sasuke and Sakura stare at him in disbelief. "Who the hell would want to be an idiot for life?" Sakura asks.

Kakashi stares at Naruto. 'So he really _isn't_ what people think. I guess he _did_ train under the Hokage.' "But you're not done, are you Naruto? You never said what that dream is."

Naruto nods and says, "My dream is to protect _everyone_ who's precious to me! I refuse to let them die! And eventually, I want this entire village to be precious!"

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. 'Protecting those who are precious? All he talked about in the academy was becoming Hokage. Wait. He wants to be Hokage in order to protect the villagers? Is that it? Why? They _hate_ him!'

"And…" Naruto continues, his fists at his sides. "I want to kill a certain pervert…" Naruto starts shaking with anger. 'And that bastard, Madara. If it weren't for them…none of that would have happened! The village wouldn't have suffered like it did! Orochimaru…Madara…I'm coming for you. You better get ready for hell!'

Kakashi sweat-drops as he thinks, 'What's wrong with perverts? I mean, we can be really nice sometimes—and did I just admit to being a pervert?'

"That perverted pedo is going to die by my hand, _no exceptions!_"

Sasuke's eyes narrow. 'So he vowed to kill someone as well? Maybe we are more alike than I thou—wait. Why would he want to kill a 'perverted pedo'? Oh GOD!'

'Geez…there he goes again with the pervert thing. Wait. Did he say, 'perverted _pedo_'? Oh my god, was Naruto raped!' The rest of team seven stares at Naruto as he stands shaking. Suddenly, the killing intent radiating from Naruto doubles. "Naruto. Calm down."

Naruto snaps his head up and looks at Kakashi; his eyes changing from red to blue. "Ne, gomen, Kakashi-sensei. I guess I just got a little carried away," he says, scratching the back of his head.

Kakashi stares at Naruto for a few more minutes, even after he had sat down and started staring off the edge of the roof. "Okay, Pinkie, it's your turn."

Sakura nods before saying, "I'm Haruno Sakura. What I like…the _person_ I like…hehe…my hobby is…hehe…my dream for the future…" she squeals.

'Oh. My. GOD! An Uchiha fangirl? WHY!' "Your dislikes?" Kakashi asks.

"NARUTO!" Sakura exclaims in irritation.

"Like I care," Naruto says, not bothering to look at his team-to-be. All three others stare at him in disbelief. "Can we get this over with? I have somewhere I need to be."

"Okay, the emo kid."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I don't particularly _like_ anything. I dislike a lot of things. I have neither a hobby nor a dream. It's more of an ambition. I will restore my clan and kill a certain man."

'There it is. The reason why he deserts the village. Well, Sasuke, I'll be changing that little _ambition_ of yours,' Naruto thinks shaking his head. "You shouldn't be so centered on revenge."

Sakura glares at Naruto and lifts a hand to punch him. She sends a fairly quick punch for a genin, but it's still too slow for Naruto's eyes. He easily catches her punch and takes out a kunai and presses it against her neck. "You need more training. In a real fight, you'd be dead." Naruto lets go of her hand and pulls the kunai away.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow and Sasuke's eyes narrow. "Yeah, well you're centered on revenge, also!" Sasuke snaps.

Naruto narrows his eyes and Sakura falls back, fear taking over her face. Naruto stands up and says, "No, I'm not. I want to kill them, and I will, but that's not my only dream. I'm not letting it take control of my life! And I never will…" He turns to Kakashi and asks, "Where do you want us to meet you tomorrow, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi blinks. "Training field 3. Don't eat breakfast unless you want to puke, and only 9 out of the 27 graduating teams will pass. Good luck!" he says with a smile and poofs away to think about why Naruto had said 'them' when he was talking about his revenge when he had only mentioned one person before.

"Finally," Naruto says as he walks to the edge of the roof. "See you tomorrow." He jumps up and jumps from roof to roof towards the hotel.

* * *

**Ah, did **_**you**_** catch Naruto's slip-up before Kakashi? If you did, you deserve to be a ninja! ^-^**

**-MosukeHinata**


	6. Questioning the Stranger

**A/N: Sorry that this is such a short chapter, but I just wanted a transition chapter for an EXTRA long chapter next time.**

**Also, sorry for anyone who found it "offensive", I just had to put the kiss in there. I had to give Sasuke an **_**extra**_** reason to hate his fangirls. Also, just as a note, Sakura was **_**not**_** in the mass that pushed him. She was pouting in the corner because Naruto was still on her team.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.**

* * *

Once Naruto leaves to go talk to the Hokage earlier that morning, Chisame looks at the people she's to be stuck with for the next few years. 'How can they just trust him like that? There's no way I can trust that blond guy. He's _way_ too suspicious!' "How?"

Negi stops running from his students who were asking him to room with them: i.e. Makie, Yuuna, Ako, and Akira, by force from her friends. "How what, Chisame-san?" Everyone else in the room stops what they were previously doing and looks at Chisame.

"How can you all trust that blond idiot so easily? How do you know _he's_ not an enemy? Do you really believe it was just a coincidence that we fell into the clearing he was in when we first came to this world? He might be working with Fate! Did you ever stop to think of possible consequences of your actions? What kind of fighters are you!" Chisame stares at them as though they're bigger idiots than Jack Rakan, which for some people, was true. 'There's _no_ way that was just a coincidence! He has to have an ulterior motive!'

"What do you mean, Hasegawa-san?" Setsuna asks, adjusting the now too large sword on her back.

"Well, you were the one wanting an adventure, Chisame-san," Chachamaru says, crossing her arms. Many others start agreeing with her. Chisame glares at her for bringing that fact up.

"We _could_ always spy on him with my artifact," Asakura says, holding up her card.

"Yes, but how will it work without magic?" Yue asks as she takes another juice box. Asakura sweat-drops and puts her card away. "But, I _do_ agree with Chisame. How does he expect us to trust someone we only met yesterday! And why is he helping us? There's no way anyone would be doing something like that without getting something in return."

"B-but! He seems so nice! He's been helping us!" Negi shouts, flailing his arms around. 'I don't get it. _Why_ wouldn't he help us? He seems like a nice person! _Everyone_ has some good in them! They're probably just over-thinking things.'

"Just because he's nice doesn't justify immediate, unconditional trust. You're too trusting, Negi," Kotaro says, sitting on a table.

"Didn't he say something about training, aru?" Ku Fei asks. "If he can give us new forms of fighting, I'll be willing to trust him!"

"Training? Count me in!" Kotaro shouts, standing up. He punches the air in front of him.

Chisame growls and yells, "YOU BARELY KNOW HIM YET YOU'RE WILLING TO TRUST HIM!" She crosses her arms and glares at them. "No wonder you're too trusting. I forgot you were all idiots!"

"Doesn't Chisame-san want to get strong? If you get strong, you'll be able to go off on your own and explore and possibly expand this world's technology," Negi says innocently.

Chisame's ear twitches. 'Expanding technology? I would be a legend!' "Fine," she says, hiding her emotions. "But I still don't trust him! What's his intention? Why is he doing this? Why is he helping us?"

Her questions are answered with silence. No one knew the answer.

Just then, the door opens and in walks the man in question. "Hey guys! Let's go shopping!" He's greeting with silence. "Um…did I interrupt something?"

"Why?" Chisame asks.

"Hm?" Naruto looks slightly confused by her question. 'Wasn't she the smart one?' "Well, it would seem normal for you to wear clothing styles from this world, right?"

"Not that! Why are you helping us? What's in it for you?"

Naruto grins and says, "To get an army of course! The people I'll be going up against either have an army of their own or are strong enough to be one by themselves. I'm helping you so that you can help me later on. Is that okay?" Naruto eyes each of the mage, analyzing their reactions.

Chisame blinks. "Wait. You're going to have to elaborate on who these people we are going to be fighting. How can we help you if we know nothing about them?"

Naruto blinks before saying, "How about I show you instead?" Naruto's eyes flash red before the room melts into a giant sewer. The Kyuubi is lying full-size behind the bars in its cage, his tails swinging lazily behind him. Kyuubi raises an eyebrow at them, but dismisses it and closes his eyes, planning on taking a short nap. "Follow me," Naruto says as he starts walking away from Kyuubi and into an equally large room.

"What is this place?" Konoka asks, looking in awe at the dark walls around them.

"This is my subconscious—"

"Seems kinda empty," Anya says looking around.

Naruto glares at her before continuing, "As. I. Was. Saying. This is my subconscious and this room is my memory chamber. I can show any memories I have accumulated throughout my life. Also, I can send anyone in here if I so please. The Kyuubi back there tends to help with intimidating my enemies. Now, prepare yourselves to see our opponents at their worst…"

* * *

**Did you like it? Yes? No? Don't worry, the next chapter should be **_**much**_** longer! There will be a lot of flashbacks. Some things are like the manga, while others or not, so...well, it's up to you whether or not you want to read the whole chapter.**


	7. Our Enemies

**This is a _long_ chapter, so, enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.**

Once in the room, the walls around the little group of soon to be ninjas begins changing from black into a dark forest. Another Naruto is sitting with an emoish boy and a girl with pink hair.

"That settles it," the emo says. "We have our password."

"Pass_word_! More like passSPEECH!" the other Naruto yells angrily.

"Shut up Naruto!" the girl shouts.

"Someone's coming," the emo says, standing up. Just as the other two stand up, a large gust of wind erupts and pushes them away.

Naruto gets blown away from the other two and when he looks up, a giant snake scoops him up in its mouth.

Not even a minute later, the snake explodes and over a hundred Naruto's, drenched in snake saliva, takes its place. "Now time for me to save the day!" He jumps up and reaches his team about half a mile out.

Naruto lands on a branch in time to collect a few shuriken and throw them in front of Orochimaru. "Sorry, teme… I don't remember the password!" Naruto lopsidedly grins before jumping down into action. But before he can do anything, Sasuke holds up the scroll.

"Take it, just leave us alone." Naruto stares at Sasuke in horror. He growls before punching him.

"I don't know who you are, but the Sasuke _I_ know wouldn't give up!"

"I am Sasuke, Usuratonkachi! But what's the point of fighting a losing battle! We'll get new scrolls!" Naruto glares at him before turning back to Orochimaru.

"Go ahead and run away like a coward, I'm not gonna let this guy live after trying to make me snake food!" Naruto slips his hand into his shuriken holster before flinging them at Orochimaru. He chases after them only to be blown back by the smoke of a summons. He growls before the snake attacks and he's thrown up into the air. He hits his head on a branch before falling towards the earth.

The snake waits expectantly below him, waiting for its meal. Just before Naruto lands in its mouth, his eyes shoot open red and he turns around to face his doom. He pulls his fist back and his eyes glow eerily. He throws his fist forward and starts a barrage of pain unto the snake.

It hisses and slithers away. It then goes after Sasuke, the boy who's scared stiff. Naruto glares at the snake and jumps off a branch and flips out two kunai before landing in front of Sasuke, holding the oncoming snake back by piercing it with his kunai. He attempts to catch his breath as he looks at Sasuke's shocked expression. "Heh, heh, you okay, Baby-kun?" Before Sasuke can do or say anything, a long, slithery tongue wraps around Naruto. "Gah! What the hell—ew!"

Naruto grimaces as the tongue lifts up his jacket before glaring at Orochimaru. His eyes widen as the man's fiery blue fingers slam into Naruto's stomach. Everything slowly goes black as his body goes limp.

* * *

The darkness soon changes into that of a hotel bedroom. Multiple Narutos are sitting around the room. A knock on the door forces Naruto to dissipate his clones and get up to answer the door. "I'm coming!" He opens the door to reveal two people in matching cloaks.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you're coming with us," the one with black hair says.

"Wha…?" 'Black cloaks…weird heat thingies…who are these guys? Part of a Yakuza?'

Before he can question anything else, someone shouts, "Itachi!" Naruto looks out the door and down the hall to see Sasuke there glaring at one of the men in front of him.

"Ho ho, who is this kid, Itachi? It seems like he knows you," the blue shark man asks.

The black haired man slowly turns to look at Sasuke and says, "My little brother."

'What! Sasuke-teme has an older brother?' He looks between the two brothers, wondering why Sasuke's so angry.

"Itachi…It's time for me to kill you!" His eyes turn red and a chidori forms in his left hand as he unnecessarily pulls down his shirt collar. He thrusts his left hand out to the wall, leaving a hole as the chirping resounds through the hallway. It's a miracle that no one leaves the safety of their hotel rooms with all this noise. He runs forward at top speed before slamming his chidori'd hand at his brother.

His eyes widen as he finds Itachi holding his wrist, not even touched by the attack. A sickening _crack_ is heard as Itachi breaks Sasuke's wrist.

Itachi suddenly thrusts his knee up, hitting Sasuke square in the stomach. As he bends down, Itachi slams his elbow into the back of his neck before kicking him away, slamming him into a wall. He groans before Itachi grips his throat. "You're weak…because you lack… (waffle crisps!) hatred…" He closes his eyes before opening them, revealing his Mangekyou. Sasuke's eyes widen and he screams bloody murder.

Naruto stares in horror as Sasuke falls to the ground limp. 'What…was that power…?'

* * *

The previous hotel now disappears and in its place is a dimly lit forest. Naruto, now much older than he was before stands in front of a white clay bird. His eyes are red and he's glaring out at no one in particular. "I'm gonna kill you."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get back to you later, Kyuubi. Just be patient," a blond-haired man with no arms says from his perch on a nearby branch.

Kakashi lazily stares at the blonde haired Akatsuki member. "That's not a very wise decision." Deidara's eyes widen as he feels a presence suddenly appear behind him. He turns around just in time to see Naruto with his fist pulled back, red eyes glowing dangerously. Naruto's fist snaps forward and connects harshly with Deidara's face, sending him off the branch and plummeting to the hard earth below.

Naruto's not going to let him off that easy, he _had_ just killed one of the few people who can understand what it feels like to be a Jinchuuriki. Naruto summons four clones.

Two clones each grab one of Deidara's legs. The other two each grabs a shoulder and push him into the ground hard. The real Naruto then proceeds to knee Deidara in the gut. He growls before incessantly punching Deidara in the face. One of the clones that held a leg stands up and starts creating a Rasengan for the real Naruto.

Naruto then slams the Rasengan into Deidara's stomach only to have clay fly out in a multitude of directions. The four clones then poof from existence as Naruto just sits there, growling quietly. A red blob of chakra starts emitting from his body and his growling grows louder.

His eyes open to reveal red pupils when the blob forms a fox-like cloak around his body. He pulls back his fist and slams it into the clay Deidara with a loud roar. The ground bursts with dust and dirt at the force of the punch. He growls as he jumps onto a fallen tree stump. He looks around in various directions and being unable to locate Deidara, starts attacking the trees wildly. Everything goes black for a few minutes before the light comes back and he's falling off a stump, his sensei catching him.

* * *

The mage/mage students look around when the room morphs again. It turns into a giant ditch with a few scarce buildings standing proudly around it. Suddenly a large puff of smoke appears in the center of the ditch. When the smoke clears, three giant frogs with the older Naruto standing on the middle one appear. Naruto looks around. "Hey, I thought you said you'd take me to Konoha."

"We _are_ in Konoha," an elderly frog on Naruto's shoulder says, glancing around also.

Naruto's eyes widen. "What?" Just then, a flash of red and black comes into Naruto's field of vision and with his newly heightened senses, he jumps out of the way with the toads. He looks up through the clearing dust.

A man with orange hair stands staring at Naruto with strange eyes. "Uzumaki Naruto, host of the Kyuubi no Youko. You're coming with us."

Naruto glares at the man. "So you're the one who destroyed Konoha! You're gonna pay for that!"

* * *

"A fourth ninja war! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"Naruto, we were trying to protect you," Kakashi explains, trying to calm Naruto down.

"It's me they're after, so just let me fight them! I can take care of myself, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yells, slamming his fist against a tree.

"I understand that, Naruto," Kakashi looks down. "It's just…the council and Kages, except Gaara and Tsunade, don't exactly trust you nor do they believe that you'll be able to fight against the Akatsuki and win."

Naruto frowns and turns around, towards the battle field. "Go tell those bastards something for me, will you, Kakashi? Tell them, 'if those old hags think that they're stronger than me, I'd like to see them out there fighting for their village and the peace of the entire world. If they aren't or they wish not to risk their lives for _innocent_ villagers, get out of my way and let me go fight to protect what's important to me: Konoha, my friends, and the peace of this world. I'll fight to the death to protect it. If they don't understand that, then they have no right telling me what I can and cannot do!'" Kakashi blinks in surprise and watches Naruto's retreating back. "As the son of the Yondaime Hokage, I will protect this world. Even if I have to die doing it!"

Kakashi sighs and watches as Naruto jumps up towards the explosions and clanging of metal, signifying the battleground. "Just be careful, Naruto." There's a flash of light and Kakashi falls to the ground in a bloodied heap.

"Heh, just be grateful you didn't feel anything," Kabuto hisses out before following Naruto.

* * *

Naruto's eyes widen and he brings his arms up to somewhat block the oncoming blow. When that blow never reaches him, he lowers his arms and looks up. His eyes widen at what he sees, "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke casts a weary glance over his shoulder. He smirks and says, "You always _were_ an idiot." Just then, he feels his body failing and he falls backwards. Naruto catches him and gently lowers his friend to the ground.

Naruto's eyes darken and a low growl escapes from his throat. "You're gonna pay for that…Madara!"

Madara chuckles evilly. "I'd like to see you try…" Naruto's surrounded in the yellow of the now fully controlled Kyuubi chakra. Madara simply raises an eyebrow at him. "A new power I see…it won't do you any good. You're almost as stupid as that fool Sasuke."

Naruto glares at Madara. "Don't you _dare_ talk about my friends that way." He stands up and his chakra flares, cracking the ground beneath him. "If you do…you'll have to answer to _me!_"

Madara smirks. "Prove it…" Naruto growls and speeds off towards Madara, his red eyes shining dangerously in the dimming light, foretelling death.

* * *

The space around them fades back to black. "Those are the people we have to kill. Their plans for this world will result in its destruction." Naruto turns around to look at his little army to see them all cowering in fear. "Um…are you okay?"

"Th…they're even stronger than FATE!" Negi shouts, his left eye twitching.

Naruto blinks. "That's the name of the guy you were fighting, right? Well, if you can help me beat these guys, wouldn't that mean you will be able to beat him?"

All the mage stare at Naruto in shock, finally realizing what he meant. Suddenly, they all start cheering.

"We'll be invincible!"

"Did you SEE those techniques! AWESOME!"

"We'll get to protect our world!" Suddenly, they all turn to Naruto and say simultaneously. "When do we start training?"

* * *

**Okay, I was too lazy to look up each and every one of those flash backs so I…improvised (Definition: Improvised: (verb) lied, made things up, or completely cut things out to please oneself.) … Did'ja like it! I think I kinda messed things up and for some reason, my writing seems fail…**


	8. A New Look

**Hello! I'm thinking about adding some new fics, but I don't know if I should because I have so many unfinished ones already up. Could you be so kind as to take the poll on my profile and tell me if I should add them? And if in one week the majority says yes, I'll put up a new poll with the summaries and you can decide which one I should put up first.**

**Sorry about the late update! I got sick over the weekend, I'm **_**still**_** sick, and the headache blurred my memory and I forgot about this… sorry? ^-^U Well, enjoy the late chapter!**

**On my profile is a link to what the uniform looks like and yes, I did draw it. I got bored while I was sick.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.**

* * *

"We can start today! But first, let's get you those magic harnessers and some wicked ninja outfits so that you can fit in better!" 'Wicked ninja outfits…? Wow, I'm starting to sound like my old self…scary…' The world around them slowly morphs back into the hotel lobby. Naruto picks up Gama, his froggy money pouch, and turns to the group. "You ready? This place makes the best ninja supplies. Oh, you might wanna get your weapons. I want to make sure that you will be able to carry them."

All the mage, save for Chisame, Kaede, and Zazie, nod vigorously and scatter to find their weapons they had lying around. Once they have their weapons, Naruto leads them out the door and down the street.

Naruto leads them through the back alleys with his head lowered slightly. He wears a sad smile as the townspeople glare at him. Chisame frowns when she notices them glaring at Naruto and then smiling at them. 'What's going on? Why are they so pissed at him?'

* * *

"Okay, you done changing, Negi?" Naruto asks as he leans against a wall near the changing room. Ever so slowly, a tiny hand pulls the curtain back to reveal Negi in all his miniscule glory.

All the other mage present look Negi over, taking in the navy blue shinobi shirt and pants, extra small size, that most chuunin and jounin wear, the green hooded jacket with yellow lining and a red swirly circle sewn into the space near his heart, the white bandages on his left thigh and the kunai pouch over it, the bandages covering his ankles, the blue regulation shinobi sandals, and his staff strapped to his back. Over all, he looked more like a ninja that Naruto does in his orange jumpsuit.

"D-do I look okay?" comes the sheepish question from the boy fidgeting under everyone's gaze.

"Well, you look a little more like those ninja we saw wandering around the village," Konoka says happily.

"Okay," Naruto says, getting everyone's undivided attention as he pushes himself away from the wall. "The jacket will be our thing, okay? The magic harnesser is sewn into the fabric as that red symbol. Oh, and FYI, that is the Uzumaki clan symbol, my clan."

Setsuna frowns, "Wouldn't we get confused with actual Uzumakis if we wear the symbol?"

Naruto shakes his head before quietly saying, "All other Uzumaki who dare claim their surname are dead. I know of one who says he doesn't have a last name, but aside from him, I know of no others. Also, that symbol's on every jounin and chuunin flak jacket because of something the Uzumaki clan did in the past that helped out Konoha; I can't remember what it was right now.

"I may recruit more people—we're gonna need all the help we can get. If you're looking for an ally, look for the jacket, okay?" Everyone nods to say that they understand. Naruto nods to himself before looking up at the ceiling. "For now, I have no intention of recruiting anyone until I fully trust them. I can't put your lives in danger due to my foolishness. As of right now, I can't trust anyone…"

Chisame blinks in realization. "Oi, blondie, I've been meaning to ask you, why was everyone glaring at you as we walked through the village?"

Naruto looks down sadly with his eyes closed. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice… The villagers hate me because they see me as the Kyuubi even though you can see that we are plainly two separate entities!" He looks away and quietly adds, "All they see me as is a demon…even though they're more demonic than I am…"

The entire groups of mage fall silent and some find that tears had magically wound up in their eyes. Naruto smiles, opens his eyes, and looks back up at the group saying, "But that doesn't matter!" He blinks and gazes down at the group in confusion. He holds his hands up and looks around frantically. "W-why are you guys crying?"

Negi, while choking back sobs, says, "That's so me-an!"

Naruto blinks and sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "You're crying for me? Aw, shucks! You didn't need to do that! I'm not worth it! Really!" His eyes open wide as he's attacked by 21 tiny people in the group hug of the century. "You guys are great! But, the rest of you should get your uniforms so that we can get going and start on your training!"

"YEAH!" they all shout before all, except Negi, go dashing off into the changing rooms.

Naruto chuckles and leans up against the wall once more. "Naruto-san?" Naruto looks down at the tiny sensei.

"Yeah, Negi? What's bugging you?"

"Um…we…we will be your family! D-don't listen to what those people say about you! They're wrong! You're not a monster!" Negi clenches his fists in determination.

Naruto grins. 'That look of determination suits him. I wonder how many times he's been that determined to do something.' "You know something, Negi," Naruto says as he lowers himself down to Negi's level. When the boy looks at him, he continues, "in the future I came from, all the people who hated me and treated me poorly respect me and look up to me. Hey, some even aspire to become just like me. People _can _change so I'm not worried. I'm just gonna have to prove that to them a little earlier this time around. Once I do that, I'm probably gonna have to worry about stalkers instead of hateful people looking for something to take their pain out on. To them, I'm the thing that took away their families, so I can't blame them for hating me. It's not like they knew that Kyuu was being controlled when he attacked. No one could have known, not even the Yondaime knew! And he was the one who saw him being freed!" Naruto ruffles Negi's hair. "Of course I'll let you guys be my family, just don't worry about me all too much, I'm twenty years old, I can take care of myself."

Negi blushes and looks away. "Ah…I forgot that's how old you are…" Naruto laughs as he stands back up.

"That's okay. I'd forget if I didn't have my memories!" he sticks his tongue out and scratches his left cheek childishly. He looks up to see all the others peeking out of their changing booths. He grins, "it seems like we have some eavesdroppers!"

Some hide while others guiltily/sheepishly come out. Naruto shrugs and says, "Ne, let's go pay so we can get some ramen! Ichiraku's is the best place in all the worlds!"

"No way! Ramen can't be that good! I mean, it's not even healthy!" Anya says in defiance while crossing her arms.

"Wanna bet? I'm actually really lucky~! Wanna risk it?" Naruto asks playfully as he starts walking towards the cashier. "Let's go already! I'm really hungry. Besides, I'm treating you guys; it's not like you're paying."

Kotarou grins and shouts, "COUNT ME IN!" He runs up after Naruto to get first choice of the ramen.

"M-matte, Kotarou-kun!" Negi shouts before stumbling after him.

"NEGI-SENSEI!" A multitude of the girls shout before breaking into a run.

"Hey! Stay away from Negi!" Anya shouts, chasing them with a twitching eye. "He's not your plaything! He's a human—er, mage!" She slows after a while and thinks, 'Ne, why am I making such a big deal over that shorty?' She sees some of the girls starting to crowd around him. 'That's why…' she thinks and with renewed vigor, she makes chase.

"God, why is this such a bother?" Chisame asks Kaede who just smiles and starts walking. She sighs and eventually follows her along with Zazie, Ku Fei, Setsuna, and Mana. "This is gonna be a long day…"

**

* * *

**

Again, I'm truly sorry about not updating at the right time! I much punish myself later…

**-MosukeHinata**


	9. Strength and Misconceptions

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE NO UPDATES! My internet crashed and I couldn't get online, I'm sorry! Do you forgive me? Please? I'm begging you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Naruto or Negima.**

* * *

People stare at the little ramen shop with the name Ichiraku's because it's not like it's every day when you see 21 tiny children scrambling around the counter, eating up ramen. And with a blonde pre-teen standing there grinning no less…

Whenever people lingered too long, Naruto gave them a hard glare obviously telling them to mind their own damn business. Naruto gets three bowls to go since if he eats there, the kids would probably get restless.

In less than two minutes, a stream of little ninjas, all wearing similar outfits, run through the village easily evading the normal villagers. Naruto trails behind to pick up slackers if need be. He tilts his head up slightly to stare up at the sky thinking about what jutsus he should teach his mini army. 'Well, I'm probably going to have to pick which style would fit them best, or whichever one they want. I mean, if they don't like it, what's the point in learning the techniques…?'

"**YOU KNOW I THINK THAT MINI SENSEI KID WOULD BE BEST SUITED FOR TAIJUTSU. MAYBE YOU SHOULD ASK THAT GUY WITH THE ENORMOUS EYEBROWS TO HELP YOU WITH SOME TAIJUTSU AND THEN PASS IT ON.**"

'Sorry Kyuu, but I can't do that. I can't risk meeting Lee before the Chuunin Exams; things wouldn't play out right if I did meet up with him. I already have a major risk parading these children through the streets.' Naruto glances in each direction for people whom he will have to meet up with later in life. He relaxes slightly when the hotel comes into view.

"Naruto-san," Kaede asks as she moves back slower to speak with their new leader, "Exactly what techniques are you planning on teaching us, nin? And, if I may ask, are they any different from the techniques that I know, nin nin? I can show you when we arrive at the hotel, de gozaru?"

Naruto grins and happily says, "That was exactly what I was thinking, except for the last part. You know ninjutsu of a type?" When Kaede nods, Naruto gains a pondering look. "Now I'm really interested in what other types of ninjutsu are used in other dimensions. Maybe I could study that…nah, that'd take too much time!" Naruto links his hands behind his head. "But I still need to figure out what techniques to teach you guys. I'd have to figure out what each of your certain interests are."

Kaede nods in understanding before glancing behind Naruto and her. 'What's this strange feeling? Is someone following us? Why?'

Naruto glance over at Kaede. "Hm? What's wrong, Kaede-san?" Instead of answering, she just shakes her head and speeds up to catch up with everyone else. 'Weird. I could have sworn something was troubling her… Maybe I should work on reading people.'

"**NO YOU DON'T**," Kyuubi says from Naruto's mind, "**SOMETHING IS TROUBLING HER. SHE'S JUST NOT TELLING YOU WHAT.**"

Naruto frowns slightly. 'Why isn't she telling me? Do they still not trust me?' When the Kyuubi doesn't answer, Naruto groans almost silently and walks up to the hotel. He looks up and his lips quivers to stop an oncoming smile as he looks at Negi being chased around the lobby.

"They are rather lively, Naruto-sama," the head maid says with a slight chuckle.

Naruto grins and nods. "Let's see if they're this energetic when it comes to training! But before we head out back, can you tell the chef to fix something up for them to be ready in about two hours?" The maid nods and Naruto smiles. "Cool, I'll be out back teaching these kids a thing or two about taijutsu." He walks through the lobby towards the back door and when he gets to it, he stops and turns around. "I guess you guys have no interest in learning some new moves!" He shouts and everything falls silent, causing a grin to break out on his face. Suddenly, a multitude of the mage come running towards the back door, each calling out various shouts of training; Naruto side steps so they could head out back.

Grinning like a madman, Naruto looks back to see the rest of the students walking calmly outside. Once they leave, he follows them closes the door behind him. He looks at the students staring in awe at the training ground filled with different terrain and weights and all the training supplies needed. "Okay," he calls out, getting their attention. "Today we'll be working on taijutsu and from there I can assess which type of ninjutsu and/or genjutsu would be right for you." At the looks of confusion, he clarifies, "Today we will be working strictly with martial arts, okay?"

There was a series of 'ohs' from the peanut gallery as Naruto unfolds his arms. "Okay, who of you are familiar with any type of martial arts?" Most of the children raise their hands and Naruto nods. 'That's a good amount of people. This won't be so hard.' "Okay, that's quite a lot of you," he says with a laugh. "Well, we might as well start with the basics. And I mean the very basic basics. But if everyone knows this next thing I ask, we can skip them, okay?" He looks around the group for any objections and when he doesn't find any, he goes ahead and asks his question, "Does everyone know what a punch is?"

He's met with silence. What the hell kind of question is that? Does he think he's talking to four year olds? He grins sheepishly and rubs the back of his head at the disbelieving looks the children give him. "I'm guessing that you all know that, huh?"

"No shit, Sherlock," Kotaro says with a slightly pissed off expression. "Come on," he whines, "When will we be getting to the good stuff? Like where we can blow things up with just our minds or something!" He presses his palms to his temples and starts wobbly spinning slowly before promptly falling on his butt. "Ow…"

"**YOU NEED TO KNOW THE BASICS BEFORE YOU CAN DO ANY OF THAT, GAKI**," Kyuubi says as he slowly appears next to Naruto. "**AND IT'S OUR JOBS TO KICK YOUR COLLECTIVE ASSES INTO GEAR!**" A feral grin spreads across his face.

Naruto chuckles dark and presses a button, causing the terrain to morph into a frighteningly difficult obstacle course. "Let's see what level you guys are at. A Kage level nin can get through this course in less than one minute. A Jounin: three minutes, a chuunin: five, a genin: ten, an academy student: fifteen; and someone who should not take up the life of a ninja, or has never trained a day in their life: over thirty. Just so long as you stay below thirty, you will be training regularly with everyone else."

The children glance uneasily at each other and gulp. This is gonna be difficult.

* * *

The Sandaime stares down at his crystal ball in awe as the "orphans" easily complete the obstacle course with no one taking longer than ten minutes. 'These _children_ are outstanding. What had they been doing in their other world that made them have to train? What had they been preparing for? Well, whatever it was, it had to be something big for them to be able to complete that course in less than ten minutes! This is the first time that they've trained since they had come to this place so they haven't exactly gotten used to their bodies now and yet they could move like that? Remarkable!'

He smirks and leans back in his chair. "You've certainly got an amazing group of people there with you, Naruto," he mutters quietly before blowing a ring of smoke from his pipe. He blinks in surprise when a knock resounds on his door. He swipes his hand over his crystal ball, clearing the image from it. "Come in," he gruffly calls and when the door opens, it reveals Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama," he says as he closes the door.

"What a nice surprise, Kakashi-san. What brings you to my office?" he asks leaning forward and resting his arms on his desk.

Kakashi stays silent before frowning at the Sandaime's crystal ball. 'Why is that out? What was he doing with it?' He shakes his head slightly. "I came to discuss Uzumaki Naruto."

Hiruzen takes a deep breath before he looks back at Kakashi. "What about Naruto, Kakashi?"

"He's mysterious. It's as if he just had a sudden change or that he'd been hiding who he truly was for years. It's strange. He said he would like to be an idiot for life, but that's not the major issue."

Sarutobi raises an eyebrow. "How can that _not_ be the major issue?"

Kakashi takes a deep breath before saying, "I believe he was raped."

Hiruzen blinks in shock. 'What the hell? Where did that come from?'

"From the way he was talking earlier, he said that he wanted a 'pervert pedo to die by his hands.' And I am concerned that someone might have…taken advantage of him as a kid," Kakashi says with all seriousness.

'Okay, that kid has got some serious explaining to do,' Hiruzen thinks with a twitch of his eyebrow. "Okay, Kakashi-san. I will look into it. If someone truly has…violated Naruto then I will see to it that they will be punished to the fullest extent of the law." Kakashi nods and turns to leave, but is stopped when the Hokage continues, "But, please do not check up on Naruto. I am sure he is okay. I am keeping an eye on him for the next few days now that the truth about him has finally come out. I would truly appreciate it if you stayed away from him."

Kakashi nods. It wasn't a request, it was an order. He turns and walks out of the Hokage office and down the steps. He stops and looks into the mission room to see Iruka sitting behind the desk organizing the scrolls. 'Maybe he knows something about Naruto…' He puts on a happy face and walks into the room. "Ah, Iruka-san, long time no see."

Iruka looks up from the documents and smiles at Kakashi. "Hatake-san, I has been a while seen we last talked. How have you been?"

"Meh," Kakashi mumbles quietly before glancing around the empty room and looking back at Iruka. "Well, what can you tell me about Uzumaki Naruto?" Iruka blinks with a frown. Why would Kakashi want to know about Naruto? "He _is_ going to be my student," Kakashi says. "And he said some…strange things when my team was introducing themselves. He isn't like the reports said he was; I'm not just talking about his skill level."

"I don't understand what you are saying, Kakashi-san."

"I believe…Naruto has a secret that he's not telling us. And for my team to work as a team, they need to know everything they can about their teammates."

Iruka frowns slightly. "I apologize, Kakashi-san, but I have not seen him since this morning and I thought that he doesn't want to be disturbed this evening because he is training for you test tomorrow, am I correct?"

Kakashi stays silent. 'I should have known it wouldn't be easy. He's even got Iruka fooled.' He puts back on his smile. "Maa, maybe I was just jumping to conclusions once more. I was just over-reacting; it's nothing to worry about! Ja ne, Iruka-san," he says before turning and walking out of the room. 'I guess I'm gonna have to investigate by myself. I apologize, Hokage-sama, but I cannot follow your order.'

* * *

**Ooh…is Kakashi gonna find out Naruto's secret? Who knows? I do! You're just gonna have to wait and see!**

**-MosukeHinata**


	10. Questions

**Title: There's Power in Numbers**

**Summary: ****Left alone in a demolished Konoha, Naruto resolves to go back in time to change Konoha's future. Right before he departs, he meets a group of people who agree to accompany him on his journey. How will things be different with these new allies?**

**Pairings: None**

**Warnings: Time Travel, OOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.**

**Chapter Ten - Questions**

* * *

Naruto looks around at the twenty-one panting mage. 'Wow. They all finished that at genin level, some even made it within the chuunin time!'

"**I TOLD YOU THAT THEY WERE DESTINIED FOR GREATNESS!**" Kyuubi says with pride. Naruto tilts his head to look at the fox with a look of disbelief. Kyuubi frowns. "**WHAT'S WITH THE LOOK?**"

'You said no such thing, Kyuu!' He crosses his arms and glares daggers at the Kyuubi. 'You said that it was a bad idea to team up with these guys! That's what you said! I know you said it!'

Kyuubi sighs and growls, "**QUIT ACTING YOUR PHYSICAL AGE!**" He jumps up onto one of the logs and glares back at Naruto. "**I MEAN, MY GOD, YOU'RE TWENTY! NOT TWELVE!**"

Naruto scowls and turns back to the children. "But you _did_ say that," he mumbles to himself. He sighs and shouts, "Let's call it a day."

"No!" Kotaro shouts as he weakly stands up. "That may have been the obstacle course from hell, but I'm not done yet! I'm not calling it a day until you teach us something! You promised!"

Naruto sighs and opens his mouth to say something, but Kyuubi beats him to it. "**THE BRAT TOLD YOU TO GET YOUR ASSES TO BED, AND YOU HAD BETTER LISTEN TO HIM!**" The kids shudder under the booming voice before jumping up and running into the hotel. Naruto blinks before looking at Kyuubi in appreciation. "**DON'T GO THANKING ME JUST YET, KIT! THAT OLD SENSEI OF YOURS IS HEADING TO YOUR OLD APARTMENT! YOU HAVE TO GET THERE AND USE A GENJUTSU BEFORE HE FINDS OUT WHAT'S UP!**"

Naruto's eyes widen before he nods and disappears in a puff of smoke. He looks around his empty apartment and takes a deep breath. 'Man, I hope my genjutsu will be enough to fool Iruka-sensei.' He gulps and speeds through the hand seals and the world morphs and churns into his old apartment. Naruto inspects his work before nodding and performing a simple henge into his sleepwear before jumping on his lumpy couch and lounging, making the scene look as real as possible.

Suddenly, a knock sounds through his room and Naruto groggily gets up and stumbles towards the door. He unlatches the door and opens it as he rubs his eyes while looking up at his old sensei. His eyes light up and he grins. "Hey, Iruka-sensei! Um…not to be mean, but I'm a genin now, so why are you here?" he asks innocently.

Iruka can't help but smile at his twelve year old favorite student. "I just came by to see if everything's okay. Can I come in? I'll make you some ramen."

Naruto blinks blearily before looking into his sensei eyes with his patented "puppy-dog look". "Forgive me, Iruka-sensei, but I'm kinda tired from training so much and I need to sleep 'cause I'm getting up early for Kakashi-sensei's test."

Iruka falters slightly. 'He _never_ turns down ramen. What's going on with him?' "O-okay, Naruto, I guess I'll see you tomorrow after your test. I'll treat you to some Ichiraku's later, okay?"

Naruto nods and grins. "Okay, see you later, Iruka-sensei!" He moves to close the door, but right before it shuts, a hand holds it open above Iruka's head.

"Ah, not so fast, Naruto," Kakashi says in his usual lackadaisical manner. He opens the door a little more and slightly pushes Iruka inside. "Ne, how about we have a talk?"

"**AW, SHIT! NOT THE SHARINGAN SENSEI!**" Kyuubi shouts in Naruto's head. "**DON'T LET HIM IN! HE'LL SEE THROUGH THE GENJUTSU!**" Naruto gulps and rubs the back of his head. He had to think of something; it had to be quick and believable.

"I'm not about to let you see how strong I am, Sensei! Not right before our big fight!" He shouts angrily before trying to shut the door once more. "Why don't you just go and read your porn elsewhere!" He mentally sighs. That sounded alright. It was something he would normally say.

"Porn?" Iruka asks in shock.

Suddenly, a light bulb goes off in Naruto's head. He mentally laughs evilly before looking at Iruka with his puppy dog look. "Iruka-sensei, I'm just an impressionable child and he reads pornographic novels right in front of me! Do you really want him to accidently leave one in my house where I could accidently start reading it, thinking it was something else? Do you want me to be scarred at such a young, impressionable age? Do you?" He lets his lower lip quiver slightly.

A stunned Kakashi looks down at his student-to-be. 'What? Don't tell me he's trying to manipulate Iruka-san?' Kakashi gets his answer when Iruka turns around and death glares at him. 'Oh shit. I had no idea he could look that intimidating…' He takes a few steps back while rubbing the back of his neck. "Ne, you don't believe him, do you Iruka-san?"

Kakashi looks past Iruka to see Naruto smirking and mouthing the words, "Mother Hen Mode."

'What the hell is that?' He frowns and looks back down at Iruka, causing fear to rise up within him. 'Oh god, maybe I should've waited until tomorrow before I did anything…' Just before he runs away, something catches his eye. Naruto's full apartment behind him morphs into a dark, empty one. 'What?'

Now, Kakashi was more confused than worried. Naruto was keeping way too many secrets.

Naruto disappears into the darkness and slams the door. He grins and walks back into what used to be his room. 'That takes care of that! Kyuu!'

"**YEAH, BRAT?**"

'Do you know any long-lasting genjutsu that can trick the sharingan? I can't have Kakashi coming here without my knowing it,' Naruto thinks as he kicks the floor patiently.

"**I GUESS, BUT IT DOESN'T STAY UP THAT LONG. JUST A COUPLE OF DAYS AND THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO COME BACK AND REDO IT.**" Naruto nods and shrugs, the hand-signs to the jutsu floating through his head.

"Got it," he murmurs as he copies them with ease and the genjutsu falls in place. "There. It's time to go see if the kiddies went to bed. If they didn't, they'll see what happens when they don't listen to Namikaze Naruto!" He says as he cracks his knuckles.

* * *

Negi sits up in the little bed that was deemed his. He can't get to sleep and he sighs out loud, waking Kotaro. The Inugami sits up, rubbing his eyes. He looks over at the three-year-old sensei. "What's up with you, Negi?"

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing; I just can't get to sleep," he mutters as he looks away with a distant look in his eyes.

"Okay, it's one thing to look philosophical when you're ten, but when you're three, it's just weird," Kotaro says blandly.

Negi snorts softly and sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "Well, I can't help it. I'm just thinking about the time travel thing. I'm just wondering, would this mean that the us in the other world are going through life living the same way we did the first time and then we will be sent here again but the us now will be sent there, so what I'm wondering is that if we go back to our world and Naruto-san fixed this world, wouldn't that mean we had no reason to go back in time? Wouldn't that mean that since we never went back in time, we wouldn't get these powers and we'd be stuck in this world and we wouldn't have been sent back to our world and finish off Fate? Wait…um…I'm confusing myself…"

"You're confusing me too," Kotaro grumbles. "Just go to sleep!" He lies back down and throws the blanket over his head, Negi following his example.

Naruto, who had been standing outside the door during the speech, frowns deeply. He scratches his head. "That kid might have a point," he whispers to himself, "but that was just too confusing for me to understand…"

He leans against the door with a deep frown before he groans out in exasperation. 'I can't think about it, it's making my brain hurt…' He gets up and walks over towards his room. "I'll let that little conversation slide, since they're already asleep now…"

He closes his bedroom door behind him and slips into his bed without changing his clothes. 'Too tired…' he thinks before slipping off to the dream realm.

* * *

**There, sorry about not updating; I've been very busy. I'm hoping that I can update my stories more often now, but I can make no guarantees.**

**-MosukeHinata**


	11. Nightmares and Talks

**Title: There's Power in Numbers**

**Summary: Left alone in a demolished Konoha, Naruto resolves to go back in time to change Konoha's future. Right before he departs, he meets a group of people who agree to accompany him on his journey. How will things be different with these new allies?**

**Pairings: None**

**Warnings: OOC, Time Travel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.**

**Sorry about not updating in forever; GOD, I HATE HIGH SCHOOL! But anyway, I'm doing a MASS UPDATE! And I was rereading some of my stories and thought: Oh dear lord, **_**I**_** wrote that? For shame… So, I put a poll on my profile about which stories I should rewrite. I won't be offended.**

**And as a note for that, I won't be changing much – usually just adding more description and showing foreshadowing and such. I won't be changing the pairings or the major plot points, but I may tweak a few small things, nothing major though.**

**Now, onto the story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven – Nightmares and Talks**

* * *

Naruto opens his eyes to find himself in his subconscious. 'What the hell? Why am I here? I was trying to sleep!' He turns around to yell at Kyuubi but he stops and his mouth drops open. 'What the fuck?' he thinks, staring through the open doors into the dark, empty cage.

'No…Kyuubi's gone! How?' He takes a few tentative steps towards the cage before shutting his eyes and willing himself out of his consciousness.

When he opens his eyes once more, he comes face to face with a burning building. He jumps back in shock. "What's going on?" he murmurs in confusion. He looks around and his eyes widen. Konoha was in smoldering ruins.

He looks around in fear. "No way… this isn't possible!" Naruto takes off down the road towards Konoha's center plaza. When he gets there, he stops and stares at the slaughter in front of him. Everyone, all the people he ever cared about, were lying dead or dying in front of him. His eyes widen as he takes in the faces of the people who had come to respect him in his old life.

The deranged laughter of Madara steals his attention. He spins around, looking for the bastard that ruined his old life. "You can't win, Naruto!" his voice booms. "You can _never_ win!" The force of the booming voice causes the ground to quake and Naruto falls onto his back, staring up at the sky, darkening with clouds. "What? Are you just going to lay there as the rest of your friends die? You were supposed to be their hero! Now look at you! I thought you said you'd change everything! Where is that peace you sought so fervently for?"

Naruto turns to his side and presses his hands to his ears, attempting to tune out Madara's taunting. "Shut up!" he shouts, closing his eyes. "Just shut the hell up!" He closes his eyes as the now-muffled taunting continues.

One taunt clearly pierces through his hands and echoes in his head, "You're just letting your friends die."

Naruto's snap open and he sits up with a jolt. He looks around panicked to find himself sitting in his room on his bed. He holds his head as tears enter his eyes. 'It was just a dream… a horrible, horrible nightmare. He lowers his head and closes his eyes but they snap open when a thought enters his head. 'Where were the kids?' He slowly lifts his head back up. 'The kids weren't there. That future can't happen because they weren't there. They promised to help. Madara can't win. Not anymore.'

With a relieved sigh, Naruto looks over at the clock sitting by his bed. 4:27. He sighs and lies back down on his bed. 'God, I've never had nightmares like that before… And quite frankly, I don't want anymore!'

He closes his eyes before instantly opening them again. 'Okay, note to self: do not close eyes unless you want to see your friends' corpses staring up at you.'

He groans and sits up. "Looks like I won't be getting anymore sleep," he mumbles, holding his head with one hand. His eyes flash to the door as it slowly opens. 'Who the hell gets up at this time?'

Kaede makes her way into the room. "I was meaning to tell you this yesterday, but I wanted to wait for my suspicions to be confirmed, but I decided that that would not be wise, de gozaru."

Naruto blinks before sitting up, turning on the lamp by his bed. "What is it?"

"I had the feeling that someone was following us on our way back here yesterday, nin nin."

Naruto froze. That was bad. That would mean that someone knows what's going on. The kids could be in trouble. Suddenly, he relaxes. "Okay, could that feeling be mistaken as someone watching us, and not following us?"

Kaede pauses, considering the idea. "That is a possibility, nin."

Naruto sighs. "Okay, then I'll talk to the Old Man today. There's a possibility that he was the one watching us through his weird crystal ball of his."

Kaede frowns slightly. "I thought magic had no effect in this world," she says in surprise.

Naruto nods and shrugs. "I know. I don't know what he's doing to have that thing work." He sits up with a sigh. "But I guess I should head over soon. It would not be smart to show up for my team meeting late, even _if_ sensei's gonna show up hours later." He gets off his bed and smiles at them. "You should try to get more sleep. Kyuu said he'd train you while I'm out."

Kaede nods before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Naruto sighs and runs a hand over his face. 'Okay, let's get ready so I can talk to the Old Man…'

* * *

Soon, Naruto was walking through the lobby to the front door. He asks the butler to tell the kids where he went and slips out the front door. He creeps along in the shadows, heading towards the Hokage Building.

Once he reaches it, Naruto scales the side and pushes open the window to his office. He creeps inside and closes the window. Naruto turns around to see the office empty and a mountainous stack of papers sitting next to the Hokage's desk.

Naruto shakes his head and then sits in the chair. He puts his feet up on the desk and waits. After a few minutes of waiting, Naruto looks over at the imposing stack of papers. Sitting on top is the mission with Tora. Naruto scowls. That damned cat was always escaping.

He turns away from the papers in a huff. He couldn't remember a single shinobi telling him that they'd never chased after that damn thing. His ear twitches and he looks at the door. He could hear footsteps coming down the hall.

He makes himself comfortable and lazily looks around the room. The door opens and a slightly shocked Sandaime watches Naruto sitting in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk, looking right at home. He had forgotten to ask, was the boy Hokage in the future?

"Ah, Naruto-kun, what brings you here?"

Naruto frowns at the man. "When I was walking my group of kids back to the hotel, were you watching us through your crystal ball?"

The Sandaime blinks. "Yes, actually, I was. How did you know that?"

Naruto shrugs and looks off in a random direction. "One of the kids felt like someone was following us. When I suggested your crystal ball, they said that could be what they were feeling, because, technically, you are following whomever you're watching in that thing."

The Sandaime nods. "Now, is there a reason you're sitting in my chair?"

"I had forgotten how comfy this chair is," Naruto says, getting up. "It's all yours, old man."

Naruto moves to leave, but Sarutobi stops him. "Ah, Naruto, there's something I need to ask you."

The blond boy blinks before turning back to the elderly man. "Okay," he says slowly. "What's wrong?"

The old Sandaime sits down. "Kakashi is concerned about something you said during your meeting yesterday." Naruto pales slightly. What did Kakashi notice? "He said something about you really wanting to kill a certain 'perverted pedo'." The old man clears his throat. "I'm going to be blunt about this, Naruto, were you ever raped?"

Naruto falls silent. He didn't know what to say. The mere suggestion was so ludicrous it was laughable! Yet, Sharingan Kakashi, said to be the most observant shinobi out there, had come to that conclusion. And the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure believed it! Naruto couldn't help it, he bursts out laughing.

Sarutobi was taken aback by Naruto's sudden laughter. He thought this was… funny? This is no laughing matter! His eye twitches and he feels the urge to hit the boy rising within him. But he quickly calms himself – what kind of Hokage hits a child?

"I'm sorry," Naruto says, once he gets himself back under control. "I just couldn't help it. How could a shinobi as observant as Kakashi believe _that's_ what I meant by that? It's absurd!" He snickers. "I said I wanted to kill a perverted pedo, I meant Orochimaru." Naruto then scowls. "There's no way I'm letting that bastard do what he did again!"

Sarutobi looks relieved. Well, at least Naruto hadn't been raped… "I'm glad you can find humor in this," he murmurs around his pipe.

Naruto sighs and shakes his head. Speaking about Kakashi… He frowns. "Hey, Kakashi came by my apartment yesterday… did you know that?"

Sarutobi frowns before sighing. "I specifically told him _not_ to go find out those answers for himself!"

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "He might think that you've been keeping secrets from him; maybe he doesn't trust you," the boy reasons. "Trust is important," Naruto says thinking about Sasuke. He certainly couldn't keep the other boy here if he didn't trust Naruto. "Trust is the only thing he couldn't give until the very end," Naruto murmurs to himself.

"Hm?" Sarutobi asks, "What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

"Oh, nothing," Naruto says with a fake smile. "I should probably be heading back now. I'll see if I can go quell Kakashi's concern." With that, he turns on his heel and strides out of the office.

Naruto jumps along the rooftops toward the apartment of his favorite sensei, Iruka. It had been tortuous to watch the other man die, but he was alive now and Naruto could prevent his death.

Landing on the platform, Naruto puts on a happy grin and rings his doorbell. He had no idea why he was knocking on Iruka's door, but he just thought the man should know the truth – no matter how unbelievable it may seem.

A slightly drowsy Iruka opens the door. "Naruto?" he asks with a frown. "How did you get my address?"

'Shit,' Naruto cursed in his head. Damn his carelessness. "Hokage-jiji gave it to me, Iruka-sensei! I wanted to see you! There's something… something we need to talk about…"

Iruka was frowning now. The previous night, Kakashi had mentioned his theory about Naruto being raped, after he went Mother Hen on that perverted idiot – who reads porn in front of children? But anyway, could Naruto be about to tell him that it was true? Iruka gulps in foreboding and shakily says, "C-come in, Naruto. I-I'll make you some ramen, okay?"

Naruto nods and walks into the room. He glances around in nostalgia. It was exactly how it was when the man dies a few years later – maybe he had a few less books on the shelves now, but that was the only change. Naruto sits down on Iruka's sofa and gulps. Could he do it?

What would the man say? If someone told _him_ what he was about to tell Iruka, he wouldn't believe it one bit – it was just too outrageous.

When Iruka enters the room minutes later, he hands Naruto his ramen and sits down across from him. "So, what did you want to talk about, Naruto?"

Naruto fidgets for a second before saying, "You can't freak out about what I say, okay? Promise me that." Iruka hesitates. He couldn't freak out? But if it was true, he wanted to kill the bastard that did that to the kid! "And you can't tell anyone," Naruto adds. Iruka frowns. This was getting worse and worse. How would he exact revenge? "Promise me!" Naruto insists, there was a desperate look in his eyes that had Iruka caving.

"Fine, I promise I won't freak out or tell anyone, okay Naruto? Now please, what's wrong?"

Naruto takes a deep breath. "I'm from the future."

* * *

**Mwahahahaha! I'm evil, aren't I? Yes, I am leaving you hanging there, this isn't some joke.**

**Don't forget to take my poll!**

**-MosukeHinata**


End file.
